A different kind of life
by 1st Viscount of Burking
Summary: This is the story of what if Palpatine found and raised anakin.Full details inside
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody thanks for reading so the full summery is below:

Anakin Skywalker was raised by palpatine with total love and care and he dosent know how to use the force at all.

Ok heres all the details

it starts around 10 years before episode 1 then jumps around 1 year when lord palpatine is elected to the senate then another 4 years to palpatines reelection then goes to episode 1 time then spans between the 10 year gap between episode 1 and episode 2.

Here are the ages all started around episode one time:

ANAKIN:10

PADME:13

PALPATINE:50

it all begins with the prologe down below

* * *

A man dressed in fine robes with a securty detail walked toward a stand with a old woman working man walked towards the woman and asked her"Do you know where a young boy is i thank his name is anakin skywalker.

"Ah yes the little boy he is a slave he works for watto over there in watto's shop"the old woman tossed the old woman a large credit chip as he walked hated tatoonie he hated everything about it he walked into the shop with his securty fallowing him in he turned and said to them"wait outside"they turned and a little blue flying alien came out and said"what can i do for you"

"My name is Lord Palpatine of Naboo and it is to my knowledge that you have a young slave boy around 1 year old am i correct"palpatine said.

"Yes i do whats it to you mylord"the alien said.

"I want to buy the child and i will pay what ever you want"palpatine said.

"Very well i will take on hundred thousand for the boy and is mother"the alien said.

"NO!I just want the boy"palpatine said.

"Ok 70 thousand for the boy"the alien said.

"Here,i want the boy now though"palpatine said handing over the credits.

"Fallow me"the alien said.

They walked for a minute over to the slave quarters with palpatines securty fallowing they walked in one of the small hovels in the one where a woman with a little woman looked up and said"watto whats going on who is this man"

"This is Lord Palpatine of naboo and he has bought anakin"the alien said.

"What you can not take my boy"the woman said.

"He will be well taken care of after all my family is amoung the richest on naboo and i am planning on running for senate this year"palpatine said.

"Be good to him"the woman said.

"I will i am planing on raising him as my own"palpatine said.

"Very well goodbye anakin i will always love you,please never tell him he is adopted"the woman said.

"Goodbye miss"palpatine said taking anakin in his arms and walking out of the hovel and back on his ship.

* * *

**one year later:**

_Thank you the people of naboo for election me to the senate i know me and my son will be forever grateful and i will do my best tobe the best i can._

**four years later:**

_Thank you once again for reelecting me to the senate and i will do the best job again._

**four years later:**

_This is my third term in the senate all because of you the people of naboo and i thank you._

two years later:

Anakin over the years went to all the best schools and even was at queen amidala's coranation dinner him and queen amidala had become good liked naboo more so he lived in the palace .

Anakin stood in the throne room with queen amidala watching as the droids of the trade federation invade the palace.

"What do you think ani"queen amidala asked

"I don't know your highness"anakin said.

"Please call me padme anakin"padme said to the ten year old boy.

"Ok padme"anakin said to the thirteen year old girl.

"I don't know what they thank there doing"padme said.

"They will take the throne room any minute"anakin said.

"How could they dare do this"govoner bibble asked.

"I don't know but i know this is aginst the law"padme said.

Then the throne door opened and battle droids came in followed by nomoidians and then one of the nomoidans said:"Queen Amidala i am nute gunray vicroy of the trade fedration and that must be senator palpatines son anakin and govoner bibble"

"Yes they are and may i ask how you thank you are going to get away with this"padme asked.

"I have contacts in the senate they will make it legel,commander process them"gunray said.

"Take them to camp four"the battle droid said.

They walked on down the staircase into the grandhall and out the door towards the camp they were walking down a street when a pair of jedi jumped down and cut all the droids down to shreds.

"Your hignness we must get you out of here at once do you have transports"one of the jedi said.

"Yes in the hanger fallow me"padme said.

They all ran to the hanger and padme said:"I can't go the people need me"

"They will kill you your highness i will stay"the govoner said.

Padme nodded and they all ran over to the ship as the jedi freed the pilots and securty boarded the ship as the pilots and the jedi were running ship took off right away and bearly made it through the blockaide but the hyperdrive got hit and they were forced to land on tatoonie.

Anakin planned on going with them but the elder jedi named qui-gon jinn said he couldn't wear robes like that so he had to change into peasnt garb he didn't much like that buthe didnt take off his two rings one of weich had the palpatine family crest the other just some golid gold ring he was walking down the ship ramp with qui-gon and a gungon named jar jar binks when captain panaka walked sown the ramp with padme who was in disguise and the captain said:"her highness said to take her handmaiden whith you because she was courias about the planet"

Anakin didn't say that she was the queen because they were good -Gon said that they should try one of the smaller they walked in a small building that was a junk shop there was a woman around 45 in there walking behind the a little blue alien flew out and said"what can i get for you"

"I need a hyperdrive for a nubian ship"QUI-GON said.

"I got just what you need"the alien said gesturing for quigon to fallow.

Anakin noticed the woman behind the counter and decided to start a conversation with her.

"Hi"he said

"Hi so whats your name"she asked

"I am Anakin Palpatine"he said

Her eyes bulged but just said"I am Shmi Skywalker"she said

"So how long have you worked for the alien"he asked

"Allmost all my life i am a slave"she said

"You are a slave here i thought slavery was banned"padme said.

"Not here this is not the republic"shmi said just as QUI-GON walked back in the room"Were leaving"he said.

"Wheres the hyperdrive"anakin asked.

"This watto dosen't take republic credits"qui-gon said.

"I will take care of it"anakin said as the alien flew back in the room.

"MR. for the hyperdrive will this work"he said slipping the solid gold ring off his finger.

The alien's eyes bulged at the ring and he said yes.

"Have the parts delivered to my ship by tomarrow morning"anakin said.

Anakin left the shop and went back to the ship him and padme both talking.

"Thank you Anakin you really helped us back there"padme said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Anakin blushed"It was nothing padme just some heavy ring it was hurting my finger anyway"anakin said"anyway you are a great friend"he said.

* * *

They arrived on courasant two days later and they were greeted by anakins father and the boarding ramp lowered and padme fallowed by anakin back in his normal robes and the rest of them left the ship towards the senator"FATHER"anakin said giving his father a big hug."Hello my boy"palpatine said happily.

"We must get to the senate then you must tell me everything that has happened"palpatine said.

"Ok father"anakin said.

They arrived at the senate building were Padme and his father had to go out on his fathers podiam and he was lucky he got to go out on it listened to padme's speech and when she called a vote of no cofidence in chancellor valoroums leadership and that a new chancellor should be voted in right then and there and his father had gotten most of the votes so he was sworn in as supreme chancellor of the republic.

Anakin was so happy for his father and they all went back to his fathers apartment and padme said she was going back to naboo because Jar Jar had said that the gungons had an army so they all packed up to return to naboo to free -Gon and his apprentice Obi-Wan would be coming with us.

* * *

Jar Jar took us to where the gungons were and padme got down on her knees as did everyone else and said:"I beg you we are all the people of naboo not just human and gungon but the people of naboo and i beg you will you help us free our planet"

"We will help you"the leader of the Gungons Boss Nass said.

Over the next few days a plan was made that the Gungons would fight a distraction battle wile the human restance would charge and take the palace and pilots would take down the control ship.

Anakin was running into the palace hanger with a blaster in his hand cutting down battle droids and when two destroyer droids came around and anakin saw a empty starfighter he jumped in with a r2 unit in the starfighter he destroyed the droids then the starfighter took off on autopilot and he was up in the air shooting down droids then his engines overpowered and he was forced to land in the hanger of the control were droids coming at him on all sides then power came on and he fired two proton torpedos and a explosion came up and down the ship and anakin knew it was inme to get out of there.

Anakin landed his ship on the ground with loud cheers and clapping he found out that Gunray had been captured but Qui-Gon had been killed by Darth Maul and then Obi-Wan killed went to talk to padme.

"Is everything all right padme"anakin asked.

"Yes just preparing for the parade tomarrow"padme said.

"Ok goodnight"anakin said.

"Night"padme said

The next morning anakin dressed in some of his finest robes came out to stand next to padme on the platform were she gave the peace ball(sorry everybody if it is not called that)and the Gungon held it high and said let there be clapped and cheered then the nobles went to the dinner celebration hosted by the queen for anakin.

After the dinner most of the jeddi council arrived to pay there respects to Qui-Gon at his he was cremated they all retired for the night.

* * *

authors noe:thanks every who read this this chapter covers mainly the phantom menace please tell me if you like it of if you do not please review.

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone who is reading this story in the last chapter it pretty much covered the phantom menace chapter fallows what happens between episode 1 and episode 2.i do not own star chapter takes palce in the jedi quest and everybody i decided that i am changing anakins age from 10 to 13 for story reasons and so he is the same age as padme oh and those who are wondering anakin and padme are both the size of regular 13 year olds.

* * *

It had been about a month since the liberation of theed and anakin and padme were called to the senate for Nute Gunray's Anakin was boarding the royal cruiser with padme"what so you think of the trial padme"anakin asked.

"I am happy that this is going on anakin"padme said.

"I am to it is going to be satysing to know that Gunray won't be able to invade naboo again"anakin said.

"Yes it is"padme said walking in to the throne room on the ship.

"Dorme please bring a chair for anakin to sit on"padme said to her handmaiden and the handmaiden brought a chair for anakin to sit ship jumped into hyperspace and Anakin and Padme kept talking about politics until suddenly the ship jerked ouy of hyperspace."What was that"padme said.

"I don't know but i'll go find out"anakin said as he walked out of the room and to the cockpit"What wa..."anakin started to say but then he was cut off when a hologram appeared and the alien said"I am Kryan and you are now my to be boarded"Have all troops armed and to the throne room to defend the queen and send out a destress signal to everyone and everybody"anakin said before walking out of the room and pulling out his comlink and he commed his father and luckily he picked up"father we are being attacked by the pirate kryan and we are being boarded will you send help to us"anakin said to his father.

"Yes of course i will send the entire jedi order if i have t..."palpatine was saying before tranmissions were jammed.

Anakin ren back to the throne room"We are being boarded by pirates i have already had all the securty and all unneeded pilots armed"anakin said walkin over to a chest on the right of the room and pulled out a small white nubian blaster belt then went to the throne and entered a code and pulled out a small silver balster.

"Very good anakin"padme said then they heard blaster fire and all the handmaidens pulled out hidden blasters and fired as soon as the doors opened they were all cut down by stun a big blue alien"I am kryan and you are the queen of naboo"kryan said walking toward padme.

"You will not touch her"anakin said stepping in front of padme and drawing his blaster.

"Haha haha and who are you"kryan asked anakin.

"I am Anakin Palpatine son of chancellor palpatine and like i said you will go no further"anakin said pointing the blaster at kryan.

"So you are the son of the chancellor you are very brave still i must have the queen but you will make a fine hostage as will the young queen"kryan said as he graved anakin in the side of his right leg and then did the same to anakins blaster arm.

Anakin fell to the ground."ANAKIN"padme screamed running down to could tell he was in great pain by his eyes but he didn't shead a tear"HOW DARE YOU"padme screamed and kryan slapped her.

"Get these two up and treat those wounds somebody"kryan said."Get those girls over to the ship"Kryan said"Take the queen and the boy to the ship also.

* * *

Anakin woke up next to padme in a room with a bunch of other people and saw that padme's gown's left arm had been torn off and the right one half way off the bottem was torn to and the gown olny went down to the knees and that she had some bruises on her and her face pait was gone then he looked down at his robes and saw that where he had been shot there was a hole on the arm and leg and that was about as he was bout to wake padme up a bell started ringing and all the people were getting up and padme woke up to"are you all right"he asked her.

"Yes i don't remberer much all i rember was you falling shot i running to you then i was hit with a stun blast any idea where we are"she asked.

"None"he said.

"I guess we better get up"She said.

They got up and asked a person with a blaster rifle where they were"New people huh well first off youre on the spice mines of nar shadda and you are now prisoners of kryan i am the slave recorder so what are your full names please"the guard asked.

"Queen Padme Amidala of Naboo"padme said.

"Sir Anakin Palpatine of Naboo"anakin said

"Really royalty and wait kid did you say your'e last name is palpatine"the guard said

"Yes my father is the supreme chancellor"anakin said

"Well then i will make sure you two are put on thee easiest work schedule and get enough to eat"the guard said tapping on his datapad.

* * *

Chancellor Plapatine himself walked into the jedi council chamber unannounced and said"my son has been kidnapped"Palpatine said.

" Know this we do we got a distress call from the sector and have already sent 50 jedi knights led by Obi-Wan Konobi to nar shadda to free him and the young queen"master yoda relaxed

* * *

Anakin and Padme had been asigned to gravelsled duty and on the thrid day when padme crashed her gravel sled and anakin jumped off his and threw her on and went over to hers aand took the punishment there were a lot of cuts on his back and his robes were now torn a person could barely see the blue and black robes elegance.

On the forth day 50 jedi knights attacked the place and anakin left padme in the care of a female jedi knight and grabbed a blaster pistol and ran off after a few minutes searchinghe found kryan.

* * *

Padme falllowed by jedi knights Obi-Wan konobi and siri tachi ran up to where anakin and the pirate was."This is for all the people you have killed kryan"anakin said as he shot his blaster but at the same moment the shot hit kryan kryan swung his axe it missed anakins head and stomach and cut off anakins arm right below the elbow and anakin fell to the ground with so much and the two jedi ran over two stood up and as soon as he did padme jumped on him with a big hug and then Padme kissed him right on the lips and anakin thought it was the best thing in the world after a few seconds they broke apart and looked at each the chancellors ship arrived and touched down and palpatine walked took one look at the way anakins clothes were and all the bruises and cuts.

"Did they do this to you anakin"palpatine asked

"Yes father"anakin said

"I will have every security being in this building tried,and how are you your highness"palpatine said.

"I am ok chancellor but i have a favor to ask"padme said

"Very well what is it"palpatine asked.

"Can we go home"padme asked

"Yes lets get onboard"palpatine said

"Padme can i have a minute"anakin asked.

"Yes"she led them back to a geust chamber.

"Padme i was wondering would you be my girlfirend"anakin asked.

"YES anakin"padme said.

He kissed her and he didnt notice his father come looking for him and seeing them kiss but to anakin the kiss was everything in the world to him...

* * *

Thanks everybody for reading this chapter takes place in the novel path to truth and the next couple chapters will be in the jedi quest series timeline as next chapter will take place in the book the school of fear but it is not really review and tell me what you think should happen.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Thanks everybody for chapter takes place right after chapter i do not own star wars.I ahve reposted chapter two so please chapter is during the story the school of fear and that book is in the jedi quest series.

* * *

Anakin felt so go good he had padme as his girlfriend and his father had called him to hadnt seen his father since they had liberated naboo and now suddenly his father had called him off naboo.

As there ship landed his father along with his security detail and aides were walked down the boarding ramp with his security detail his father made him have"Hello father"anakin said

"Ankain how was your flight"palpatine asked.

"It was good"anakin said"Father why have you called me here"anakin asked.

"I have a gift for you because you will need it"palpatine said pulling out a card"This anakin is a cred card and there is one thousand credits on it and one hundred credits a week will go on it"palpatine finished.

"Thank you father but i feel there is some other reason you called me here"anakin asked.

"Yes there is but the jedi council will explain it"palpatine said.

Anakin was shocked he got into his fathers speeder and they didnt talk all the way to the jedi temple when they arrived they walked in and a padawan guide showed them to the council door opened "Enter you may"master yoda said.

"Matser Yoda forgive my boldness but what is this all about"anakin asked

"Enter the moon school on meladda we need you to a senators son has gone missing"yoda said

"Do you accept"Mace Windu asked.

"Yes i accept,but will i be alone"anakin asked

"No we will send Ferus Olin with you"Windu said.

"When do i get to meet him"anakin asked.

"Right now"Windu said and the council door swung open and about anakins height and age walked in."This is Ferus olin"windu said.

"Ferus this anakin palpatine"windu said and ferus bowed"No need for that"anakin said.

Ferus nodded"Anakin ferus will be pretending to be a senators son and you will be your self because they will be overjoyed with the supreme chancellors son they wont care that he brought his friend"windu said.

"Ok""when do we leave"anakin asked

"Right now"windu said

* * *

Every body who is reading this sorry for the really short chapter but i was correctiong my mistackes in chapter just part one of chapter three so part two will be up later tonight or review i need for reading


End file.
